


The Cat and the Hound

by NK (NKfloofiepoof)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Implied Bestiality, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/pseuds/NK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run until you can't run anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat and the Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Camfield roped a bunch of us in [Shibara](http://shibara-ffnet.livejournal.com)'s Livestream into doing a prompt exchange. There were five of us total – one gave everyone a prompt, and the other four had 15 minutes to write something for it. Unfortunately, the 15-minute time limit was pretty strict – we could finish sentences, but we couldn't finish where were going with what we were writing, so these are all really rough and end rather abruptly.

Foliage rushed by in a blur, whipping into her face, beating against her limbs, and still she ran. The forest was thick, almost too thick for even a mech of her size to venture without trouble, but it was too late to worry about that. She leaped over rocks, dodged around trees, and tore through bushes, and no matter where she turned, no matter what obstacles she put between herself and her pursuer, she could still hear him as if he was only a few steps behind her.

Her silver forelimbs were scratched bare from the thick brush, stinging with each step she took, but she dared not slow, not when she heard him growl just behind her. Spinning on one paw, Ravage bolted a different direction, trying to lose him despite the fact that she knew it was useless, impossible, an exercise in vanity.

Suddenly, the foliage ended, and her claws dug into the earth as she skidded to a stop before a wall of rock. Crimson optics stared at it in near horror, but a quick check of a map she had downloaded of the area told her she should have expected this. Of _course_ the forest ended at this mountain. She _knew_ that, and she knew immediately that she had fallen into his trap. He had herded her this way. It was all as he planned, and she wanted to claw his optics out for it.

Ravage turned and bared her fangs, snarling at the shadows in the trees. Deep blue light met the crimson light of her optics as he stepped out of the brush to confront her.

Black claws dug into the softened earth, flexing as plating shifted on green forelimbs. Green and white plating gleamed in the moonlight, each piece around the enormous gridwolf’s neck long and tapered to form a bladed mane. His muzzle pulled back, baring his own fangs as his three tails, each as layered with sharpened plating as his mane, lashed behind him.

Ravage knew Hound’s true body was outside the forest. This was only a hologram, crafted of hardened light and sent to pursue her where its host could not follow. It was not the first time he had chased her with it. It was just the first time he had _caught_ her.

“Checkmate,” Hound snarled through the gridwolf.

Ravage crouched and thought. She could try to sprint past him, but the hologram was big and fast and could easily overpower her, and she was tired. Tonight’s chase had lasted much longer than their previous pursuits - she had given him a true challenge, and he had proven himself a worthy opponent.

_“What do you plan to do now that you’ve caught me?”_ she asked, a combination of a growl and a purr rolling from her vocalizer.

He stepped forward again. The gridwolf form towered over her, nearly thrice her size. His growl reverberated through her, making her circuits tingle, her plating burn. The fang-filled snarl slowly turned into a silver grin.

“Inspire me.”


End file.
